Still Love You?
by dazzledaisy
Summary: Aku telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku hanya karena kebodohanku mengingkari perasaan itu? Dan di saat aku telah sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tapi biarlah aku melakukan kebodohan dengan meninggalkanmu dulu. Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan diriku melakukan kebodohan dengan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku. A Wonkyu story, ch 3 (SIWON POV part 2) update.. Read and Review Please.. Thanks...
1. Kyuhyun's Feeling

Summary: Haruskah dirimu senang karena penantianmu berbuah manis? Ia yang telah pergi menghilang entah kemana kini datang dengan membawa pernyataan yang kau tunggu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia datang setelah kau berusaha mengubur perasaan yang dulu kau perjuangkan. Jadi, haruskah dirimu tetap tinggal demi orang yang mungkin masih kau cintai itu?

Cast:  
Cho Kyuhyun (F)  
Choi Siwon (M)  
Kim Kibum (M)

Support cast:  
Lee Sungmin (F)

Pair: WonKyu, KiHyun

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), BL, yaoi.

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt.

Rated: T/PG-13.

Don't like? Don't read!

**Still Love You?**

**Dan masih bolehkah aku berharap itu kamu?**

**Kamu yang datang setelah pergi entah kemana,**

**Kamu yang menghampiriku setelah hilang entah dimana,**

**Masih bolehkah aku berharap seperti itu?**

**Setelah takdir mempermainkan semua harapanku,**

'Tap… tap… tap' terdengar suara langkah tergesa di sepanjang lorong bangunan perpustakaan dua lantai itu. Beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan yang berada di dalam menoleh ke luar, melihat siapa yang menganggu ketenangan waktu membaca mereka.

Seorang _yeoja_ dengan kemeja merah kota-kotak dirangkap jaket tengah berlari. Nafasnya yang sudah terengah-engah tak menghentikan niatnya untuk menemui seseorang yang penting. Dan kini, kakinya tengah menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kyu!" baru saja kau menutup pintu keluar kaca perpustakaan ketika sebuah suara yang amat kau kenal tertangkap indera pendengaranmu.

"Ssstt!" langsung saja kau beri isyarat diam pada _yeoja_ yang baru saja memanggilmu dengan volume yang cukup kencang. Kau tersenyum kaku kepada beberapa orang yang melihatmu, merasa malu karena namamu dipanggil cukup keras.

'Plak' sebuah buku yang cukup tebal menghampiri kepala _yeoja_ yang baru saja memanggilmu.

"Aw! Kau kenapa sih Kyu?! Aku bela-belain lari dari kampus langsung ke perpus cuma buat kamu, berterima kasih dulu kek…"

"Tapi _eonni_ enggak perlu manggil namaku keras-keras, kan? Telingaku masih normal, _eonni,_" kau berlalu, meninggalkan _yeoja _yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya itu.

"Kyu!" lagi-lagi ia memanggilmu dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Langkahmu terhenti tepat di tengah-tengah tangga, lalu berbalik.

"_Eonni_, udah aku bilang jangan teriak-teriak, ini perpustakaan,".

"Aku juga sudah tahu ini perpustakaan Kyu… Yah, yah, kok ditinggal sih?" dan kau sudah berlalu, melanjutkan langkahmu menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan _yeoja _bergigi kelinci yang tengah mengurucutkan bibirnya karena kesal..

"_Eonni_ tumben kesini, ada apa?" tanyamu ketika _yeoja _tadi berhasil menyejajari langkahmu.

Kau mulai membuka buku yang kau pinjam tadi, membacanya sambil membiarkan kakimu melangkah melewati lorong perpustakaan lantai bawah yang sudah lumayan sepi.

"_Hot news_!" _yeoja_ itu masih setia mengikuti langkahmu.

"_Bad news_?" alismu sedikit terangkat.

"_Good news_!" jawabnya semangat.

"Hhmmm… Apaan?"

"Dengerin dong Kyu~," rengeknya, memperlihatkan jurus _aegyo_-nya yang terkenal.

"Iya, ini juga lagi dengerin," jawabmu tanpa mengalihkan fokusmu pada buku.

"Kyu~,"

"Iya, iya..." kau mengalah, menutup bukumu dan mengalihkan wajahmu, mengamati Sungmin baik-baik. Beberapa saat menunggu namun _yeoja_ itu tak jua membuka mulut, hanya ada senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan, yang menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

"_Eonni_, jadi ngomong gak sih?"

"Coba liat depan deh," kau memutar matamu bosan, bingung dengan kelakuan sahabatmu yang umurnya beberapa bulan diatasmu itu.

"Ada a…," bibirmu langsung terkunci begitu melihat sosok yang tak jauh di depanmu.

Sosok itu... Sosok yang nyata tapi terasa maya olehmu. Sosok yang ada namun hilang dari kehidupanmu. Sosok yang buatmu terbang melayang tinggi namun jatuh terhempas saat itu juga. Sosok yang selalu dapat mengalihkan duniamu, menjerat pandanganmu dan membawamu larut dalam tatapan dalamnya.

**Deg**

Sosok itu makin mendekat, dan kau masih belum dapat mengalihkan pandanganmu. Senyumnya, tawanya, sinar matanya, masih sama seperti yang dulu. Ya, tak ada yang berubah dari sosoknya.

Matanya menangkap sosokmu, manik _caramel-_mu bertemu dengan manik _obsidian _miliknya. Kau hanyut, jatuh dalam pesona matanya. Mata yang selalu memandang dengan tajam, tatapan menyelidik seolah kau melakukan suatu kebohongan pada mata itu. Sekilas memang terlihat tak berperasaan namun hangat dan penuh perhatian di saat bersamaan.

"Kyu!" sebuah pelukan dari belakang menyadarkanmu ke alam nyata. Sejenak kau masih menatap _namja_ itu namun kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada lengan yang sudah melingkar di lehermu.

"_Oppa_~," kau berusaha melepas kungkungan lengan itu, namun lengan itu justru semakin erat berada di pundakmu.

"Kamu seminggu ini kemana aja sih? _Oppa _ kangen banget sama kamu,"

"_Bummie Oppa_, banyak orang…,"

"_Just a few minutes_," _namja_ itu masih enggan melepas lengannya di pundakmu. Kau diam, membiarkan _namja_ itu melakukan apa yang ia mau-mengacak rambutmu dan kemudian memelukmu erat lagi-sementara kau sendiri hanya diam.

"Kalian tidak menganggapku, hah?" Sungmin cemberut melihat aksi Kibum yang masih memelukmu. Kau meringis sesaat dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan hangat dari Kibum meskipun sang pelaku tampak tak rela melepas pelukannya.

"Kamu kemana aja seminggu ini?"

"Penelitian ilmiah,"

"Lagi?!" kau tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya yang menurutmu lucu. "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu ambil banyak kegiatan, kamu juga butuh waktu istirahat. Jaga makan, banyak istirahat, jangan kebanyakan lembur,"

"_Oppa_, aku bukan anak kecil lagi,"

"_But you always be my baby_," dan pipimu memerah, malu mendengar Kibum (untuk kesekian kalinya) menganggapmu seperti anak kecil.

"_Oppa_ hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah, kan? Kenapa bisa di kampus?"

"Nyari kamu. Ini, titipan dari _umma_," kau melihat sebuah kotak merah kecil layaknya kotak cincin terulur dari tangan putihnya.

Ragu, kau menerimanya.

"Ini…,"

"_Umma_ memutuskan memberikan cincin itu ke kamu, beliau benar-benar ingin kamu jadi anaknya," kau masih mengamati cincin berhiaskan berlian kecil yang tampak sederhana namun anggun itu. Cincin yang pernah terpasang di jemari seorang _yeoja_ yang pernah menjadi bagian penting dari hidup seorang Kim Kibum.

Kau memandang sosok yang memberikan cincin itu padamu, berterima kasih namun juga meminta maaf.

"Jangan tolak lagi cincin itu, berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya. Aku sudah membicarakan alasanmu kemarin, _umma_ tak keberatan. _Umma_ memintamu untuk sering-sering main ke rumah," kau tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Itu berarti, kau tak kehilangan 2 wanita yang kau cintai. _Umma-_mu dan _umma_ Kibum yang sudah kau anggap sebagai _umma-_mu sendiri.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan _umma_?"

"_Umma_ kangen banget sama kamu, katanya kamu janji mau bikin kue bareng,"

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Nanti aku langsung ke rumah _oppa_ deh,"

"Masih ada jadwal?"

"2 jadwal lagi,"

"Kalau begitu nanti aku jemput, jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang. _Arra_?" ia memberikan _killer smile-_nya padamu, buatmu ikut tersenyum. Ia berbalik, melambai dan pergi dengan mobil audi putih kesayangannya.

"Kalian udah mesra kayak sepasang kekasih," Sungmin beranjak, pura-pura ngambek karena sejak tadi diacuhkan.

"Maaf deh. _Eonni_, jangan marah ya…," kau berlari, memeluk sahabatmu erat sambil tak hentinya tersenyum.

Namun sedetik kemudian, senyuman itu luntur tak bersisa. Matamu menangkap sosok yang tadi buatmu sekejap terpaku.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari sosoknya, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Meyakinkan bahwa kau masih dapat bertahan, melewati sosoknya yang kini juga tengah berjalan ke arahmu.

Langkahmu kian terasa berat dan semua tak dapat dicegah.

**Lima**

**Empat**

**Tiga**

**Dua...**

Dan semua berlalu begitu saja, entah bagaimana. Kau masih belum dapat memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dalam sedetik yang cepat tadi, dapat kau tangkap senyum di bibirnya. Kepada dirimukah _namja_ itu tersenyum?

Kau ragu harus bersikap bagaimana. Apakah kau harus membalasnya? Apakah kau harus menyapanya? Ataukah kau harus senang? Atau mungkin sebaliknya?

Dan kaupun juga ragu, apakah hatimu akan kembali bersama dirinya yang telah kembali? Hati yang dulu hilang bersama kepergiannya…

Namun sama seperti keraguanmu yang lain, kau ragu rasa itu akan terbalas setelah sekian lama, sekian lama penantian yang buatmu ragu akan semuanya…

Jujur, kau sendiri lelah. Berada di tengah ketidakpastian selama bertahun-tahun. Harapanmu seperti terkumpul pada sebuah botol yang terombang-ambing di tengah lautan. Ia tak kunjung mencapai darat ataupun ditemukan kapal yang lewat. Namun ia juga tak dapat tenggelam, tetap terapung menerjang derasnya ombak.

.

.

Kau tersenyum, menghampiri sosok yang dijuluki _snow white_ itu yang kini tengah berdiri di samping mobil audi putihnya.

"_How is your day, baby_?"

"_Fine_," ia mengacak rambutmu.

"Ini, untukmu..." kau menerima amplop biru muda itu dan membacanya sekilas. Alismu terangkat, undangan _dinner_ di Amaze Restaurant yang terkenal mahal itu?

"Yakin buat aku?"

"Tentulah, buat _Baby_Kyu tersayang apa sih yang enggak…," ia mengacak rambutmu lagi dengan penuh sayang, membuatmu tersenyum dengan kelakuannya. "Jadi, hari ini jadwal kita sangat padat. Pertama, kita harus membeli pakaian untuk _dinner_ nanti malam. Kedua, _umma _memberikan banyak catatan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kuenya. Kita harus cepat karena _Appa_ tidak ingin kita terlambat hanya karena sebuah kue,"

"_Appa_ sudah pulang dari Australia?"

"Kamu kira _dinner_ keluarga nanti malam untuk apa kalau bukan untuk menyambut _Appa_?"

"Jadi, nanti malam…,"

"_Appa_ sama _Umma_ ingin memperkenalkan kamu sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami di hadapan kolega-kolega _Appa_. _Appa_ sama _Umma_ kamu sudah tahu dan sudah mengizinkan, tadi _Umma _sudah telepon kerumahmu,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!" kau masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa ragu. Tak sadar, sepasang manik hitam mengamatimu sosokmu tajam sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Bukan, lebih tepatnya sejak tadi pagi, sejak ia pertama kali melihat bayangmu setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang.

.

.

Bulan tengah bersinar terang, menambah indah suasana _dinner_ di Amaze Restaurant. Namun kau enggan masuk ke dalam, melanjutkan acara dengan menyapa para tamu. Sudah cukup bagimu diperkenalkan di hadapan para tamu di awal acara sebagai anak perempuan dari pasangan yang menyelenggarakan _dinner_ itu. _Ahjumma _dan_ ahjussi _yang sudah kau anggap seperti orang tuamu sendiri pun tak keberatan dengan sikapmu. Bagi mereka, kau ada di tengah-tengah mereka itu lebih dari cukup.

Jadi, disinilah dirimu, di taman restaurant, duduk di atas ayunan sambil menikmati alunan musik dari I-podmu. Sebuah tangan melepas sebelah headset di telinga kirimu, "_Bummie Oppa_,"

"Kabur dari pesta?" Kibum duduk di ayunan sebelah kananmu, memasang headset yang tadi diambilnya ke telinga kirinya.

"_Oppa _tahu kan aku tidak suka keramaian,"

"Kamu jadi ambil beasiswa ke luar?"

"Iya. Bulan depan aku berangkat, kenapa?"

"Bakal sepi kalau kamu pergi," kau tersenyum mendengar jawabnya.

"Kan ada _Umma_, _Appa_, sama yang lain,"

"Gak bisa dibatalin ya? Di Seoul banyak universitas bagus,"

"_Oppa_…"

"Atau mungkin di Jepang, kau bisa kuliah disana kan? Gak harus jauh-jauh ke Inggris kan?"

"_Oppa_, kita udah ngomongin ini berkali-kali kan? Aku kesana cuma sekitar 3-4 tahun, tidak untuk selamanya. Aku bakal balik tiap bulan kalau _oppa_ minta,"

"…" tak ada jawaban, Kibum mengambil nafas panjang.

"_Oppa_?"

"Aku takut kamu gak akan balik lagi, seperti Ryewook," ucapan itu nyaris tak terdengar. _Namja_ itu menundukkan kepalanya, mencegah agar kau tak melihatnya jika suatu saat ia tak bisa menahan butiran bening di matanya.

"_Oppa_…," kau merasa bersalah baru menyadari hal ini sekarang.

_Namja_ disampingmu itu tengah ketakutan, takut kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Ia telah kehilangan adiknya, Ryewook, karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat ketika _namja_ itu akan mengunjugi saudara mereka di Inggris. Ya, Inggris, entah ini hanyalah suatu kebetulan atau bagaimana.

Kau tahu, amat tahu bagaimana hancurnya _namja_ itu ketika melihat raga adik perempuan satu-satunya diturunkan ke liang. Dan sejak saat itulah, kau bertekad untuk lebih memperhatikannya dan berusaha menghilangkan kesedihannya.

Usahamu tak sia-sia, _namja_ itu kini sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Ia menganggapmu sebagai pengganti adiknya, menjadikanmu sebagai orang yang berharga di hidupnya. Melindungi dan bersikap _possessive_ padamu, walau menurutmu terkadang ia berlebihan. Dan bahkan, ia mengizinkanmu -memintamu- untuk memakai cincin kesayangan Ryewook di jari manismu.

"Kemanapun, asal jangan Inggris,"

"…" cukup lama kau terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di sudut hatimu yang terdalam, kau tak sanggup melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Kau yang dulu berusaha keras membuatnya kembali bangkit dari masa lalunya, sekarang kau malah membuatnya kembali mengingat kenangan pedih itu.

"Kamu tahu kan Siwon pulang?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlontar itu mampu membungkam mulutmu yang baru saja akan membuka. Kali ini Kibum memandangmu dengan tatapan penuh harapan, "Tidakkah hal itu membuatmu berpikir ulang?"

"_It doesn't matter for me again_," kata-katamu terdengar dingin, namun hatimu remuk di dalam.

"Siwon sudah kembali. Itu artinya, kamu dapat meminta kejelasan dari dia,"

"Semuanya sudah jelas _oppa_. Dari awal, aku yang salah karena terlalu berharap padanya. Dan kini, sudah saatnya aku berhenti dan sadar kalau semua ini hanya sia-sia,"

"Belum. Masih banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan dan kau jelaskan. Memang kau sudah tahu pasti perasaan Siwon?"

"Ia tak mungkin tertarik padaku, _Oppa,_" kau tertawa, mengkasihani dirimu sendiri.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin, Kyu,"

"Sudahlah, _Oppa_. Tak perlu membahas masalah itu lagi. Bukankah _Oppa_ yang dulu memintaku untuk melupakannya, _Oppa_ lupa?"

"Tapi itu dulu, Kyu,"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang?"

"Dulu dia tidak memberi kamu kejelasan. Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dan tidak memberi kamu kabar,"

"Lalu apa bedanya, _Oppa_? Dia masih sama…"

"Setidaknya dia sudah kembali,"

"Itu tidak akan merubah apapun, _Oppa..._"

"Tapi kau masih memiliki perasaan padanya kan?!" kau terdiam lagi, tak dapat mengelak kebenarannya. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau perjuangkan. Mana Kyu yang dulu? Kyu yang tidak pantang menyerah?"

"Semuanya akan berakhir sama, sia-sia dan hanya menambah luka, _Oppa_"

"Ini bukan..."

"Cukup, _Oppa._ Kyu tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi tentang Siwon. _Oppa _tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sakitnya Kyu setiap melihat Siwon, kan?!" tanpa sadar suaramu meninggi. Kau lelah membicarakannya, hanya akan menguras emosimu.

"Kau juga tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perihnya kehilangan kan…" kalimat lemah itu buatmu menyesal sempat membentak Kibum.

_Namja_ itu berdiri dari ayunannya, memandangmu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Jika ia membalas perasaanmu, apa hal itu dapat untuk membatalkan kepergianmu?" dan cukup satu kata itu untuk membuatmu terdiam.

Pertanyaan itu terngiang di kepalamu. Kau mencoba menemukan jawaban yang tepat dari hatimu sementara matamu terus menghindari tatapan Kibum, mencegah sepupumu itu membaca hatimu lebih dalam dan membuatmu semakin tak dapat berkutik.

.

.

"Kyu!" sebuah suara yang amat kau kenal mengejutkanmu yang tengah membaca buku di rerumputan depan perpustakaan. Kau menutup bukumu, menatap Sungmin yang sudah duduk nyaman disampingmu dengan setumpuk buku.

"Buku sebanyak itu buat apa?"

"Oh ini, tadi dikasih sama _sunbae_ yang udah lulus. Buat nambah belajar,"

"Oh,"

"Mukamu pucat banget, belum sarapan ya? Tadi malam tidur jam berapa?"

"Ntar makan di kantin deh," kau membaringkan tubuhmu di rerumputan, mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalamu. Silaunya matahari terhalang oleh pepohonan, meneduhkan tampat kalian duduk saat ini. Rasa sakit itu menyerangmu lagi, kepalamu terasa berat, buatmu semakin ingin segera pulang dan berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Akh! Aku lupa datanya belum diserahin!" sekejap saja kau sudah duduk lagi, mengaduk-aduk isi tas. Kau bernafas lega, menemukan _flash_ diantara peralatan-peralatan tulis di kotak pensilmu. Kau berdiri dan rasa sakit itu menyerangmu seketika itu juga, sempat kau terhuyung namun beruntung tak sampai jatuh. Sejenak, kau memejamkan mata, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada.

"Kyu? Kamu gak pa-pa kan?"

"Oh, enggak. Aku nitip tas bentar ya," kau segera beranjak dari situ agar Sungmin tak curiga. Langkahmu semakin memelan seiring bertambahnya rasa sakit di kepalamu. Tanganmu mencengkeram batang salah satu pohon yang paling dekat ketika keseimbangan badanmu mulai goyah.

"Kyu!" seseorang menahan badanmu agar tidak bertubrukan dengan kerasnya tanah saat kedua kakimu tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhmu yang semakin terasa berat.

Rasa sakit itu menyerang hebat, buatmu tak dapat memproses dengan baik apa yang terjadi. Yang kau lihat adalah Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di hadapanmu dengan tatapan khawatir dan seseorang yang tengah menahan tubuhmu, "Siwon…"

Kau tak dapat menolak ataupun bertindak ketika seseorang mengangkat tubuhmu. Dan disinilah dirimu, dalam gendongan seseorang yang mengalirkan kehangatan tersendiri ditubuhmu. Kau mencoba meredam sakit di kepalamu, menyandarkan kepalamu di dada orang yang menggendongmu sebelum semuanya terlihat gelap olehmu.

**Bisakah seperti ini sebentar saja?**

**Bisakah ia berharap waktu berhenti untuk sementara sebelum berputar kembali dan membawanya pergi jauh?**

**Bisakah ia bersandar pada seseorang yang buatnya merasakan kehangatan walau hanya untuk sebentar saja?**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu…," kau mendengar seseorang memanggilmu. Seberkas cahaya masuk ke dalam matamu sebelum akhirnya kau dapat melihat putihnya langit-langit sebuah ruangan.

"Akhirnya kamu sadar juga, _baby_," kau memandang seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidur ruang kesehatan.

"_Bummie Oppa_…"

"_I'm here, baby_,"

"_Oppa_ kenapa disini?"

"Tadi Sungmin telpon _oppa_, katanya kamu pingsan di dekat perpus. Kebetulan _oppa_ sudah selesai jadwal kuliahnya jadi langsung kesini. Katanya Siwon, Sungmin ada kelas sampai sore jadi minta maaf gak bisa nemenin kamu,"

"Siwon?"

"Iya, tadi Siwon yang gendong kamu sampai sini sama nungguin kamu karena Sungmin keburu ada kelas. Tapi Siwon langsung balik begitu _oppa_ sampai sini, katanya ada kelas," kau terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Kibum.

Otakmu mencoba memutar ulang memori terakhir yang kau ingat. Mencoba mengingat perasaan nyaman yang muncul setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu menghilang. Mencoba merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan tubuh Siwon yang masih terasa di tubuhmu. Mencoba menuntaskan dan mengakhiri kerinduan-kerinduan tentangnya.

"Kita pulang _oppa_,"

Masih dengan setengah jiwa yang entah pergi kemana, kau turun dari tempat tidur dibantu Kibum. Kibum menggenggam tanganmu erat, memastikan dirimu tak akan terjatuh. Benar saja, kau terhuyung begitu Kibum sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya.

"Hati-hati," dengan sigap sepupumu itu menahan tubuhmu. Dapat kau cium aroma tubuh Kibum. Memorimu berputar ulang, kembali mengingat bagaimana ketika Siwon menahan tubuhmu. Ia memang menyukai aroma tubuh ini, tapi aroma ini berbeda dengan aroma tubuh yang menahanmu sebelumnya.

Keperihan dan kerinduan itu datang lagi, menyiksamu kembali. Terlalu egoiskah dirimu jika menginginkan seseorang yang menahanmu kali ini adalah Siwon lagi?

"_Oppa_…," dan butiran bening itu tak dapat lagi kau tahan. Kau menangis dalam pelukannya, menumpahkan segala perasaaanmu di dadanya. Segala kerinduan yang memuncak, keputusasaanmu, keperihanmu, dan harapanmu.

Dengan lembut Kibum mengusap rambutmu, berusaha menenangkanmu. Ia memakaikan sebuah jaket hitam padamu, tak lupa memakaikan penutup kepalanya untuk melindungi wajahmu yang kacau dari orang-orang.

Kau terus berjalan sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan isakanmu. Tak kau sadari, sepasang mata menatapmu tajam. Sinar kekhawatiran terpancar dari mata itu, membuat pandangannya terlihat melembut dibanding biasanya. Namun didalamnya pun terpancar kekecewaan dan penyesalan yang mendalam.

.

.

Kau termenung, menatap tiket pesawat yang sedari tadi kau pegang. Masih terbayang di wajahmu bagaimana wajah terluka Kibum tadi malam.

Kau sendiri, kau marah pada dirimu sendiri yang tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan _namja _yang sudah menempati ruang tersendiri di dalam hatimu.

Kau kesal pada dirimu karena menambah penderitaan dari laki-laki yang amat kau sayangi itu. Tapi, kau pun juga tak bisa melawan kehendak hatimu. Kau tak bisa menghentikan mimpi dan citamu.

Semuanya semakin terasa sulit disini. Dan semakin terasa lebih menyakitkan ketika sosok itu datang mengusiknya kembali.

Kau menghapus setetes air mata yang jatuh, mencoba meyakinkan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa inilah yang kau inginkan saat ini meski di suatu sudut di hatimu ada keinginan akan harapan yang terus coba kau pendam.

Ya, ini mungkin bisa disebut sebagai melarikan diri dari masalah. Tapi saat ini, ketenanganlah yang kau butuhkan. Penantian bertahun-tahun membuatmu lelah. Kau ingin istirahat atau mungkin berhenti, melupakannya dari hidupmu.

**Pengecut**

Kau tersenyum sinis, prihatin pada dirimu sendiri.

Kau bangkit, menarik koper untuk segera naik ke pesawat. Ya, kau harus segera naik sebelum hatimu merubah jalan pikiranmu. Akan kau tinggalkan dunia di belakangmu, melupakan masa lalu yang buatmu merasakan perih tiap mengingatnya.

Kau tak ingin lagi melihat ke belakang, menumbuhkan harapan baru setelah begitu banyak harapanmu yang terhempas di tengah jalan. Kau tak ingin berharap lebih, meski kenyataannya kau tak dapat mencegah dirimu untuk itu. Kau tak ingin terluka lebih dalam, meski kenyataannya ini akan semakin melukaimu.

Ya, kau tak mau mengerti apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Yang kau inginkan saat ini hanya menjauh. Menjauh dari harapan kosong, keperihan hati, dan seseorang yang buatmu mengorbankan perasaanmu selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

Sekelebat bayangan itu tiba-tiba berdiri di depanmu tepat sebelum kau masuk ke dalam pemeriksaan tiket, membentuk sosok yang sangat kau kenal. Nafasnya memburu, peluh membasahi dahinya.

Tak cukup dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, tindakannya yang tiba-tiba memelukmu buat tubuhmu semakin membeku.

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon…," ia memelukmu erat, membuatmu nyaris tak bisa bernafas.

Jantungmu berdebar amat kencang, serasa akan keluar saat itu juga. Kau mencoba mengontrol tubuh dan pikiranmu yang masih membeku karenanya.

"Siwon…," kau berusaha melepas pelukannya, tapi ia justru memelukmu semakin erat.

"Aku mencintaimu," dan satu kata itu sanggup buatmu bungkam. Otakmu kosong, tak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan.

Haruskah dirimu senang karena penantianmu berbuah manis? Haruskah dirimu terlonjak bahagia karena perasaanmu terbalas?

Ataukah sebaliknya?

Ia telah pergi menghilang entah kemana, lama tak ada kabar. Dan kini, ia datang dengan membawa sebuah pernyataan yang kau tunggu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia datang setelah kau berusaha mengubur perasaan yang dulu kau perjuangkan.

Kau tak dapat menampik bahwa rasa itu masih ada. Namun kaupun tak dapat menampik bahwa banyak luka yang menyelimuti perasaanmu. Luka hati yang kini buatmu bimbang, masihkah hatimu menginginkan dirinya?

Masihkah dirimu berharap memilikinya setelah sekian banyak keperihan yang kau rasakan? Karena tak menutup kemungkinan kau akan terluka lagi… dan karena kau telah lelah dengan semua luka yang telah kau rasakan sampai saat ini…

Jadi, haruskah dirimu tetap tinggal demi orang yang -mungkin- masih kau cintai itu? Tapi, bukankah cinta tak harus memiliki?

**END**

**Hei, hei...**

**Salam kenal. Maaf jika masih jelek, gak jelas, ataupun banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan yang lain… maklum, masih pemula… :D**

**Lama jadi SR sekarang akhirnya berani tampil membawa sebuah FF percobaan pertama. Hehehe...**

**#bungkukin badan ke author yang biasanya tak baca...**

**Maaf juga kalau selama ini jadi SR dan enggak review karena buka lewat HP terus... (pulsa internet mahal)...**

**Pengennya saya buat 3 POV… kalau ini, POV dari Kyu… pengen tambah POV dari Kibum sama Siwon…**

**Tapi, masih dilema... _ **

_**Read and review please...**_

_**Merci…**_


	2. Siwon POV part 1

Summary: Baru beberapa langkah, kakiku terasa lumpuh ketika _namja_itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak merah kecil yang sudah dapat ditebak pasti isinya, cincin. Jadi, apakah aku datang untuk melihat sebuah kekalahan?

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (F)  
Choi Siwon (M)  
Kim Kibum (M)

Support cast:  
Lee Sungmin (F)

Pair: WonKyu, KiHyun

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GS.

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt.

Rated: T/PG-13.

Don't like? Don't read!

Still Love You?

(Siwon POV) part I

**Dulu, aku yang meminta hatiku berhenti mencintaimu.**

**Meski ia meminta hal yang bertolak belakang, aku mengingkarinya…**

**Tapi aku terlambat, hati ini tak bisa sedikitpun menjauh dari bayangmu…**

**Pada akhirnya, aku pun menjauh darimu…**

**Tapi apakah kau tahu?**

**Semua itu hanya menyiksaku dan sia-sia,**

**Karena pada akhirnya, hanya padamulah hatiku bertaut…**

Dinginnya udara pagi menyambut kedatanganku di bandara. Bintang pagi masih terlihat di ufuk barat, kendaraan yang berlalu lalang pun masih dapat dihitung dengan jari. Ku lirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku, pukul 04.35. Mataku menangkap sebuah mobil BMW hitam yang amat ku kenal. Seorang lelaki seumuran denganku keluar dari mobil itu, ia merentangkan tangannya.

"Sudah 2 tahun, kau tambah tampan saja," ia memelukku erat, kubalas pelukannya. Ya, sudah 2 tahun lamanya kutinggalkan negara kelahiranku menuju negara pemilik Jam Big Ben. Itu berarti, 2 tahun sudah rasa ini menyiksaku.

"Bagaimana keadaan disini?", aku melepas pelukannya.

"Ahh, aku sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan 'bagaimana keadaan disini' karena sebenarnya yang kau ingin tanyakan adalah keadaan 'dia'," aku tersenyum, tak mampu mengelak. "Kalau yang kau tanyakan keadaan 'dia', 'dia' baik-baik saja. Dan jika kamu benar-benar tanya keadaan disini, mungkin akan sedikit kacau,"

"Sedikit kacau?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," ia merangkulku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyusuri jalanan yang masih sepi.

.

.

Kuamati gedung yang menjulang tinggi nan megah ini, Seoul University. Salah satu universitas unggulan yang sudah mencetak lulusan-lulusan hebat yang banyak diantaranya menjadi _public figure_ dan orang-orang penting di negara ini. Dan disinilah aku saat ini, menjadi mahasiswa baru.

"Aku temani ke ruang rektor buat perkenalan, habis itu kita ngumpul sama teman-teman yang lain di taman deket perpus,"

"Perpus?"

"Perlu ganti tempat?"

"Oh, enggak. Enggak perlu. Di perpus malah bagus," aku tersenyum cerah, penuh arti.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak yang menghubungkan kampus dengan gedung perpustakaan bersama dengan teman-teman lamaku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali menjawab untuk menanggapi obrolan teman-temanku. Pikiranku terfokus pada pencarian seorang gadis yang tak kulihat 2 tahun ini.

Gotcha!

Aku melihatnya tengah berjalan sambil membaca sebuah buku di tangannya, kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Aku berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Mataku kualihkan pada temanku yang tengah berbicara, agar tidak tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikannya. Namun rasa penasaranku semakin memuncak, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan pandangan kami bertemu.

Manik coklat _caramel_ yang memancarkan kelembutan itu kembali menghisapku dalam pesonanya.

"Kyuhyun!" seorang _namja_ memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kurungan lengan yang tengah melingkarinya.

"_Oppa_~," sejak kapan ia suka merengek manja seperti itu? Bukan berarti aku tak menyukainya hanya saja aku sedikit... mungkin sedikit kesal karena rengekan itu ditujukan untuk _namja_ tadi.

"Siwon?" tak kudengar panggilan teman-temanku.

Masih kuperhatikan _namja_ tadi yang masih enggan melepas pelukannya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya terdiam, bahkan ketika _namja_ itu mengacak rambutnya. Tak sadar, tanganku mengepal erat.

Ingin rasanya aku segera menariknya dan memeluknya erat, mengahapus bekas pelukan _namja_ itu di tubuhnya. Aku ingin beranjak dari sini, mendekatinya atau setidaknya berdiri tak jauh darinya agar aku dapat melihat dan mendengar suaranya.

Tapi, aku menyesal menginginkan sedikit ketenangan karena dalam beberapa detik keterdiaman yang terciptakan, indera pendengarku menangkap suara _namja_ itu…"_But you always be my baby_," dan indera pendengarku melihat jelas rona merah yang menjalar di pipi putih pucatnya. Rahangku mengeras, senyumku entah sudah pergi kemana.

"Siwon?!" aku terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menepukku cukup kencang, temanku rupanya.

"Ah, _ne_? Ada apa?"

"Kau melihat siapa sedari tadi tidak menjawab kupanggil,"

"Ah itu, tidak...hanya...," aku mencoba mengelak.

"Ah, Kyuhyun? Kau pasti melihat ke arah sana kan?" ia menunjuk ke 3 orang yang tak jauh dari kami. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang _namja_berkulit putih itu kan?"

"Memang, dia siapa?"

"Dia Kim Kibum... bisa dibilang pangeran di universitas ini. Julukannya _snow white_, dan sejak tahun pertama Kyuhyun masuk mereka memang sudah dekat,"

"Mereka berpacaran?"

"Entahlah, kalau dibilang berpacaran, mereka mengelak tapi jika dilihat tingkah mereka hampir selalu seperti sepasang kekasih. Karena itulah tadi pagi kukatakan akan sedikit kacau, kau punya saingan yang kuat, kawan. Ayo kita hampiri mereka, kau sudah lama tidak menyapanya juga kan? Siapa tahu ini kesempatanmu," ia mendorongku untuk berjalan di depan ke arahnya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, kakiku terasa lumpuh ketika _namja _itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak merah kecil yang hampir semua orang pasti tahu isinya, cincin.

**Apakah aku datang untuk melihat sebuah kekalahan?**

Tidak, aku harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan _umma_?"

Dan aku serasa terhempas jatuh untuk kedua kalinya ketika kudengar dirinya menyebut ibu _namja_ itu dengan panggilan _umma_ juga. Sejauh itukah hubungan kalian?

Sementara langkahku -yang sudah seperti mayat berjalan karena _shock_- semakin dekat ke arahnya, _namja_ tadi sudah menyingkir. Percuma rasanya aku berbalik dan mencoba menutupi kekecewaanku karena semua itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kau juga tidak akan mengejarku kan?

Jadi, kulanjutkan langkahku ke arahnya. Mulutku benar-benar terkunci, sapaan yang tadi sudah kususun berhenti hingga, tercekat di tenggorokan.

Dan tanpa sadar, bibirku reflek menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Entah, mungkin senyumku tadi terlihat amat terpaksakan. Dan mungkin juga kau melihat luka didalamnya, benar kan?

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku menemukannya bersama _namja_ itu lagi. Ia menjemputnya, apakah ini terjadi di tiap hari selama aku tak ada di sampingnya? Dan kini, ia kembali mengacak rambutnya?!

Bukankah kau tak pernah membiarkan seorang _namja_ pun mengacak rambutnya? Bahkan saat dulu aku secara tak sengaja melakukannya, kau langsung menjauh. Tapi mengapa kali ini kau biarkan ia melakukan semua itu? Kau pun sama sekali tak menolaknya, bahkan menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Ingin rasanya aku menghampirinya, menyingkirkan tangan itu dari puncak kepalanya. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Mendekat pun aku tak bisa. Aku hanya dapat melihatnya dari jauh dengan tangan terkepal menahan amarah.

.

.

**Pengecut.**

Itulah diriku saat ini. Hanya berani memandangnya dari jauh, di balik rerimbunan pepohonan dengan kau disana, berbaring di atas rerumputan taman depan perpustakaan.

Kau masih seperti dulu, kutu buku. Lebih memilih menghabiskan uang untuk membeli buku dibanding kosmetik yang beraneka mereknya itu. Lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku dibanding menggosip tak jelas. Lebih memilih mengunjungi perpustakaan dibanding kantin yang penuh akan lautan mahasiswa.

Dan rasa itu pun masih seperti yang dulu. Jika berubah, maka rasa itu hanya akan menjadi semakin dalam dan kuat menyiksaku. Hahhh... tidakkah kau dapat melihatnya?

Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk ketika juga melihatmu bangkit, mencoba menghindari pertemuan dengannya. Kejadian kemarin masih membayangi dalam otakku. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak beres dari gerak-geriknya. Kau berjalan amat pelan dan sempat terhuyung sebentar.

"Kyuhyun!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak ketika berlari mencoba meraih tubuhnya yang limbung. Kutahan tubuhnya agar tak menghantam kerasnya tanah. Sementara lengan kiriku menahan kepalanya, mataku menyiratkan kekhawatiran melihat wajahnya yang pucat.

"Siwon…" aku masih bisa menangkap suara lembut itu memanggil namaku pelan.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sungmin yang sudah berdiri disampingku, kuangkat tubuhnya. Dan mau tak mau, aroma _vanilla_ yang amat kurindukan itu menyeruak indera penciumanku. Semakin kurapatkan tubuhnya, mencoba memberikan sandaran pada tubuh yang kini benar-benar tak sadarkan diri itu.

.

.

**Bisakah waktu berhenti sebentar**

**Mengizinkanku memandangi wajah cantiknya dalam waktu yang lama?**

Aku tersenyum sinis, menertawakan harapanku yang sebenarnya hanya sia belaka itu.

Kusibak poni yang menutupi sebagian dahinya. Kuusap pipi pucat bulatnya. Kupandangi dan kurekam baik-baik wajah itu.

Terakhir, kugenggam dan kukecup tangannya.

Aku rasanya telah benar-benar berubah menjadi pengecut, berani melakukan semua itu ketika dirinya itu sedang tak sadarkan diri, terbaring di ranjang rawat ruang kesehatan.

Tapi biarlah, biarlah kali ini saja aku menjadi pengecut asal aku bisa menggenggam tangan yang sedari dulu ingin kugenggam itu.

.

.

Kulirik jam tangan, 15 menit sudah kuhabiskan dengan terus menggenggam dan mengusap jemari lentiknya. Sesekali, kubelai lembut rambutnya. Sepertinya, waktu kita akan segera berakhir.

Aku beranjak dari kursi tempatku sedari tadi duduk. Kupandangi wajah itu lekat-lekat hingga tanpa sadar jarak itu semakin menipis.

**Cup**

Segera kujauhkan bibirku dari dahinya ketika mengetahui air mataku jatuh turun. Hah! Bahkan aku menjadi selemah ini.

**Apakah setelah ini, kita tidak akan berada dalam jarak sedekat ini lagi?**

**Aku tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menggenggam tangannya lagi?**

Segera kuhapus air mataku ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan _Babi_Kyu?" _namja_yang kemarin kulihat bersama Kyuhyun itu itu mendekati ranjang tempat Kyuhyun terbarik.

"Tadi Kyuhyun pingsan, lalu aku membawanya kesini. Sejak tadi ia belum bangun. Dan sekarang, karena kau sudah ada disini jadi kupikir lebih baik aku pergi karena sebentar lagi ada kelas,"

"Ah, terima kasih," sikap _namja_itu melunak.

"Siwon?" dan sebuah suara yang terasa pernah kudengar membuatku berbalik.

"_Ne_?" aku mencoba bersikap biasa, tapi sikapnya yang sedikit melunak tadi berubah menjadi tatapan tajam.

"Kau tau siapa aku?"

"Ehhm, namamu Kim Kibum bukan?"

"Selain itu?" aku menggeleng. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Kalau begitu, mungkin sebaiknya kita berkenalan dahulu. Aku Kim Kibum, _namjachingu_dariKyuhyun...,"

Dan duniaku serasa runtuh saat itu juga..

.

.

TBC

Baru setengah jalan cerita tapi mumpung modem bisa diajak kerjasama untuk update (biasanya lemot buat buka akun), langsung update...

Review:

WKS0711 makasih udah review.. :) ditunggu aja ya kelanjutannya .. hhehehe. Siapakah Kibum? Mungkin akan menemukan titik terangnya di chap selanjutnya... hhehe

Anata Chosequel? Hhmmm... saya usahain ya... makasih udah review :)

Rikha-chanhehehe, iya... Salah ketik. Sebenarnya itu pake P.O.V orang ke-dua, cuma ceritanya dilihat dari perasaan kyuhyun... Mian... makasih udah review :)

Choihyun93ini, udah... tapi sebagian.. hehhe :D makasih udah review :)

EveChoend dari sudut pandang kyuhyun. Ini lanjut... :) makasih udah review

FiWonKyu0201Makasih :) saya emang sedikit terobsesi dengan ending gantung.. hehehe :D

**makasih semuanya yang udah review. Makasih juga buar SR, mungkin di lain waktu bisa review #ketauan banget mengharap review.. :D**

**Read and Review Please**


	3. Siwon POV part 2

Summary: Aku telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku hanya karena kebodohanku mengingkari perasaan itu? Dan sekarang, di saat aku telah sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tapi biarlah aku melakukan kebodohan dengan meninggalkanmu dulu. Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan diriku melakukan kebodohan dengan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (F)  
Choi Siwon (M)  
Kim Kibum (M)

Support cast:  
Lee Sungmin (F)

Pair: WonKyu, KiHyun

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GS

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt.

Rated: T/PG-13.

Don't like? Don't read!

**Still Love You?**

**(Siwon POV) part II**

Aku merosot jatuh bersandar dinding samping ruang kesehatan yang tersembunyi dari keramaian. Apakah aku sedang tidak bermimpi buruk kali ini? _Namja _itu _namjachingu _Kyuhyun?

Aku menampar wajahku seorang diri, mencoba membangunkan diri dari mimpi buruk ini. Tapi percuma, karena semakin lama bukannya aku terbangun namun mataku justru kian memanas.

Dan kristal bening itu untuk pertama kalinya jatuh dari sudut mataku. Bahkan dulu saat aku dan Kyuhyun berpisah, aku tak serapuh ini. Meskipun sakit, tapi aku tak secengeng ini.

**Apakah ini pertanda bahwa aku memang sudah benar-benar kalah?**

**Apakah ini semua pembalasan yang harus kudapat akibat perbuatanku yang lalu?**

**Flashback**

**_"Kalau begitu, mungkin sebaiknya kita berkenalan dahulu. Aku Kim Kibum, namjachingu dari Kyuhyun...," dan pandangan mataku langsung berubah menjadi kosong._**

**_Lama aku memandangi namja itu mencoba mencerna baik-baik pernyataan barusan hingga tanpa sadar uluran tangan itu kembali ditarik. Ia berbalik, mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun._**

**_"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui kedekatanku dengan Kyuhyun kan, Siwon-shi? Mungkin dari teman-temanmu yang kau minta untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun secara diam-diam. Dan sebenarnya aku pun juga sudah banyak mendengar ceritamu dari Kyuhyun,"_**

**_Aku terhenyak, cerita dari Kyuhyun? Jadi selama ia pergi, Kyuhyun masih mengingatnya?_**

**_"Dan karena cerita itulah kami seperti sekarang ini. Kau tau, Siwon-shi? Kau adalah lelaki bodoh yang sudah menyia-nyiakan gadis secantik, sepintar, dan sebaik Kyuhyun. Tapi aku bersyukur kau meninggalkannya, karena dengan begitu dia tidak akan tersiksa dengan perasaan cintanya yang tak ada kejelasan itu. Dia bisa menghapus rasa itu dan menerimaku disisinya,"_**

**_Cinta? Jadi, selama ini ia juga mencintaiku?_**

**_Tanpa sadar aku jatuh terduduk. Jadi, selama ini aku telah benar-benar bodoh dan salah mengambil jalan? Aku telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku hanya karena kebodohanku mengingkari perasaan itu? Dan sekarang, di saat aku telah sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat._**

**_"Kenapa, kau menyesalinya?" tanpa kusadari ia sudah setengah berlutut di sampingku, menyamakan tingginya denganku. "Kau tidak tau kan betapa terpuruknya Kyuhyun ketika kau pergi tanpa kabar?! Ia seperti tubuh tak berjiwa selama berbulan-bulan! Ia berubah, ia hancur, dan semua itu karena dirimu! Dan sekarang di saat ia berhasil melupakanmu, kau datang secara tiba-tiba dan mulai mengacaukan hidupnya? Belum cukup kau membuat hidupnya berantakan 2 tahun yang lalu?!"_**

**_"Apa maksudmu?" aku mencoba menatap lewat manik matanya. Ada kesedihan dan keperihan akan sebuah kejujuran disana._**

**_"Kau pikir aku baru saja datang?! Kau pikir aku tak melihat apa saja yang kau lakukan disini tadi?!"_**

**_"Kau melihat...,"_**

**_"Ya, aku melihat semuanya. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian dengan kau yang sekarang terus membayanginya. Kau pikir aku akan melepas Kyuhyun untukmu?! Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya untuk yang kedua kalinya?!" ia menatapku tajam seolah-olah aku adalah seorang pembunuh yang membunuh orang yang dicintainya._**

**_End of Flashback_**

.

.

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah kepadatan lalu lintas jalan raya. Sebuah pesan tanpa indentitas yang masuk ke ponselku 5 menit yang lalu membuatku gelap mata.

Ya, akan kulakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya kembali. Akan kuambil semua kesempatan, akan kupenuhi semua syarat, akan kukorbankan apa saja asal semua itu bisa menghapus kebodohan yang telah kubuat 2 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

"Kau datang juga rupanya. Kupikir kau tidak akan percaya pada isi pesan yang kukirimkan itu,"

"Kyuhyun bukanlah gadis sembarangan yang memilih seorang pembohong untuk menjadi _namjachingu_nya. Karena itu aku yakin kau tak akan berbuat selicik itu untuk menyingkirkanku," aku duduk di samping _namja _yang sibuk mengamati langit malam.

"Ternyata kau mengenal baik, Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja pulang,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Kau melihatnya tadi?" dan aku hanya terdiam. Tanganku terkepal, mencoba menahan amarah karena kejadian tadi. Saat dimana _namja _itu mengantar Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam taksi dan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluk _namja _itu. "Kau melihat ketika Kyuhyun memelukku?"

**Deg**

Jantungnya terasa seperti tertusuk jarum, sakit ketika _namja _itu kembali menegaskan bahwa Kyuhyun yang memulai duluan. Bukan ia yang memulai -seperti yang pertama kali dilihatnya di kampus- memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" _namja _itu tertawa sinis melihatku mencoba menghindar.

"Aku ingin bertanya...,"

"Kukira kau sudah tahu semuanya, ternyata...,"

"Jika aku menyerahkan Kyuhyun, apa kau bisa mencegahnya pergi?" aku menoleh terkejut ketika ia memotong kalimatku.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah tadi pagi katamu tidak akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun. Kau berniat mempermainkan Kyuhyun, hah?!"

"Hahaha... Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa dan tidak cocok memainkan peran sebagai _namjachingu_nya Kyuhyun ya?" Kibum tertawa pedih. "Bahkan untuk menjadi seorang kakak pun aku tak bisa,"

"Apa maksudmu dengan peran, kakak, dan...,"

"Kau punya saudara? Seorang adik?" aku hanya menggeleng ketika ia lagi-lagi memotong ucapanku. Melihat tatapan kesakitan dari mata yang tadi pagi memandangiku tajam, kubiarkan ia menyelesaikan ceritanya tanpa menyela.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, ketika kau pergi, aku masih mempunyai seorang adik perempuan. Ia dan Kyuhyun adalah orang-orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Aku, Kyuhyun, dan Ryewook sering menghabiskan waktu kami di danau ini. Saat Kyuhyun terpuruk, saat kau pergi tanpa kabar, kami berdua menemaninya. Kami suka memandang langit malam dalam diam, membiarkan keheningan menenangkan pikiran kami," kubiarkan ia membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan, memandang langit dengan lebih leluasa.

"Tapi setahun yang lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kami berdua...," suaranya terdengar rendah, mencoba meminimalisasi getaran yang keluar dari suaranya. "Saat itu aku benar-benar hancur, bahkan aku sempat berniat untuk menyusulnya. Tapi untunglah Kyuhyun menyadarkanku. Mungkin ia tahu bahwa aku saat itu membutuhkan penopang, karena itulah ia benar-benar bangkit. Ia yang mengingatkanku bahwa masih ada alasan untukku untuk tetap terus bertahan,"

"Alasan?" kali ini aku menyelanya.

"Melindungi Kyuhyun, satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang aku cintai setelah _umma._ Satu-satunya _dongsaeng_ku yang masih ada,"

"_Dongsaeng?!"_ aku terperanjat. Kutatap ia dengan mata yang membulat, ia segera bangkit.

"Kau pikir aku akan menjalin hubungan dengan sepupuku sendiri? Lagipula jika aku mencintainya sebagai seseorang _yeoja_, aku tidak akan memaksanya menjadi kekasihku karena jelas-jelas hatinya sudah tak ada ruang untuk dimasuki. Aku harus benar-benar melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini jika ingin Kyuhyun berhenti menunggumu," ia berdiri, menepuk pakaiannya, menyingkirkan kotoran yang menempel.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

"Besok di bandara, jam 8 pagi. Kau kuberi satu kesempatan. Jika kau gagal kali ini, jangan pernah berharap aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk yang kedua kalinya," Kibum beranjak pergi, masuk ke dalam mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakanku yang memintanya untuk kembali.

Melenyapkanku jika ingin Kyuhyun berhenti menungguku?

Jadi, Kyuhyun masih menungguku? Bibirku tersenyum lebar.

Tunggu, bandara?

Kyuhyun akan pergi?!

Hell, no!

.

.

Aku terengah-engah duduk di kursi tunggu. Sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu aku berputar-putar di bandara mencari sosok itu. Kuatur nafas sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku.

Gawat, 30 menit lagi!

Aku buru-buru bangkit. Kakiku terus melangkah -melalui area-area yang sudah kususuri hingga 5 kali- namun sosok itu belum juga kutemukan. Peluh sudah membasahi dahiku sejak tadi dan yang pasti, telah puluhan orang yang kutabrak demi mencari sosoknya.

Kakiku terhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan, memandang tajam dan cepat ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang. Kepanikan semakin melandaku ketika waktu kurang dari 15 menit untuk menuju angka 8. Sialnya diriku ketika lupa menanyakan pintu mana atau kemana tujuan kepergian sosok yang tengah kucari ini.

Sekelebat bayangan tertangkap oleh sudut mataku tengah berada di antrian pemeriksaan tiket. Segera saja aku berlari dan tiba tepat saat sosok itu akan menyerahkan tiketnya. Ia mendongak ketika aku berdiri di depannya, menghalangi langkahnya.

Wajahnya terkejut, sedikit memucat, melihat kedatanganku. Dan mata itu, kulihat luka dan kerinduan di saat yang sama. Mata yang sejak dulu telah merangkapku dalam pesonanya.

Kubawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukanku, membawanya keluar dari antrian. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dapat kurasakan detak jantungnya yang cepat –sama sepertiku-.

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon...," kupeluk ia erat, seakan tak akan kulepas ia. Ia diam, seolah tidak mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Siwon...," suara yang kurindukan itu merespon ketika kueratkan pelukanku. Ia meronta, tapi perlawanannya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

Ia meronta semakin keras.

**Sebegitu inginnyakah kau pergi dariku?**

**Apakah kehadiranku memang sudah tak kau inginkan?**

"Aku mencintaimu," dan ia terdiam mendengar kalimatku. Aku sedikit melonggarkan pelukanku, melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Kosong, ia memandangku kosong.

**Apakah kali ini kau memang sudah berhenti untuk menunggu?**

**Jangan, jangan berhenti menungguku.**

**Aku kini datang, penantianmu sudah berakhir.**

**Jadi, sambutlah kedatanganku.**

Aku memeluknya lagi, mendekapnya erat-erat. Kutenggelamkan ia dalam kehangatan dada, agar ia juga mendengar detak jantung ini. Mendengar teriakan kerinduan yang sudah kupendam sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Tidak, aku kali ini tak akan kulepas dirimu untuk kedua kalinya.

Biarlah aku dulu melakukan kebodohan dengan meninggalkanmu. Tapi kali ini tak akan kubiarkan diriku melakukan kebodohan dengan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku.

**END**

**Yeah, ini adalah akhir dari chap SIWON POV...**

**Ada yang berminat untuk Kibum POV?**

**#saya harap iya :)**

**Review:**

**WKS0711 **pertanyaan yang Kibum? Ini, udah terang di chap ini kan? :D Perasaan Kyu, yupz, di chap awal akhir-akhirnya emang dibikin agak bimbang. Tapi, sudah lebih jelaskah di chap ini? Makasih udah review dan semangatnya :)

**Rikha-chan **makasih, mohon saran agar lebih baik... Amiin.. Makasih udah review dan semangatnya :)

**Guest, cho-ichahyun, **apakah saya termasuk author yang suka nyiksa tokoh :D hhehehe

Udah kejawab di chap ini tentang status Kibum sebenarnya... Yah, semoga saja Siwon berhasil meyakinkan Kyuhyun biar gak pergi :)... #apaan sih ini, ketahuan belum tahu endingnya :D makasih udah review... :)

**EveCho **wah... makasih banget udah diingetin. Sudah di edit, semoga tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama (#tunjuk siwon juga) :D. Sudah terjawab di chap ini mengenai tindakan Kibum tapi mungkin akan lebih jelas di chap selanjutnya (kalau lanjut) #semoga, amiin.. Makasih udah review..

**At last, thanks for all...**

**Hope, I can write and publish next chap soon...**

**Read and Review Please... :)**


End file.
